<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm yours by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227552">I'm yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, Omega X Alpha, 里歐O x 加洛A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「幹我。」加洛慫恿著他的omega，「我是你的了。」</p>
<p>OA里加築巢梗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里加 - Relationship, 里歐x加洛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>梗源：https://www.plurk.com/p/nq00kn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「里歐？」剛回到家中的加洛打開房門，昏暗的房間內一片凌亂，衣櫃裡的衣服四散一地，他一路撿起地板上的衣物來到床邊，他的衣服在床上堆成小山，加洛把手中的衣物放到一旁，輕輕地趴上那座小山丘後，沒得到回應的他有些擔心地又喊了一次：「里歐？」<br/>或許是房內過於甜膩堆空氣讓加洛沒了以往的警覺，又或是他並不認為發情中的omega能傷害他，在里歐從成堆的衣服裡伸手一扯、將他一把壓在床上時，他才沒來得及反應，便被混著對方信息素氣味的衣物淹沒。<br/>黑暗中加洛感覺到里歐一個翻身跨坐在他的身上，才正想開口詢問對方的狀況就被急切地吻上，濕熱的舌撬開他的牙關，毫無顧忌地掃過他的上顎，沒有防備的加洛被里歐強行掀起上衣，他沒能阻止失控的人繼續扯開他的褲頭，幾乎要奪走呼吸的親吻就足已讓加洛無法顧及其他。<br/>里歐的信息素持續佔領他的身體，逐漸撩起他的慾望，加洛原本橫在兩人之間的手臂纏上對方的肩頸，手掌撥過里歐的髮根，在omega的後頸輕柔摩挲，像是代替標記般在腺體上磨擦，他感覺到壓在身上的人因為他的碰觸顫抖，卻沒有停下竄上加洛腿跟的手，他挺起上半身加深彼此的吻，任由里歐的氣味將他層層包裹，彷彿把他據為己有一般。<br/>「里、歐⋯⋯」加洛勉強從短暫分開的雙唇間吐出幾個字，然而很快就被里歐重新吻上，褲子裡的手握著他已經勃起的性器，用著總能讓他失控的頻率上下套弄，讓加洛除了喘息再也不能說出任何一句話。<br/>疊加的快感像是電流在身體裡四竄，然而里歐刻意時快時慢的撫弄總在他高潮的前一刻停止，始終攀不過歡愉的頂點，他想伸手握住對方套弄的手掌卻被里歐咬住下唇、由下而上地看了他一眼後說了一句話阻止。<br/>「今天不行。」里歐的聲音沙啞而低沈，黑暗裡他看不清對方的表情，但靠在身上熾熱的體溫已經道盡一切，里歐鬆開咬著他的虎牙，貼在他的唇上又重新開口：「我想看你用後面高潮。」<br/>即使已經不是第一次肌膚相親，但里歐的話卻依然讓赤裸的加洛感到羞愧，他任憑對方在陰莖上的手慢慢向後遊走，直到沾滿液體的手指抵上他的後穴，緩緩插入一個指節。<br/>雖然他是個不折不扣的alpha，但後穴早已在一次又一次的性愛中習慣被進入，加洛調整著自己的呼吸，放鬆肌肉和情緒，而里歐也像是在獎勵他一般給予一個又一個啄吻，在體內的手指隨著擴張的時間逐漸增加，直到對方的指腹按上穴肉的敏感點，加洛終於因為突如其來的快感忍不住挺起腰部。<br/>「嗯、啊⋯⋯里⋯⋯」沒有給加洛反應的時間，里歐在他呻吟的那一刻勾起指節，不斷按壓讓他舒服的點，加洛無法克制地抓起身旁的衣物捂住自己的嘴，不僅沒能壓抑口中的吟哦，反而讓吸進身體裡的空氣充斥著里歐的信息素氣味，讓他的慾望更加燒灼。<br/>但抽插的手指卻遠遠不足以澆熄貪欲的火焰，加洛的雙腳纏上里歐的腰側，像是在說著再給他更多、更多，佔有也好，疼痛也罷，若能使他登上愉悅的高點，他也會全部接受。<br/>里歐也被他不自覺散發的信息素影響，早已沒了先前的餘裕，從加洛抽出手指的瞬間還連著濕黏的液體，如同刻意而為之一般，里歐在他面前搓著指腹，潤滑劑混著他的體液在指間牽絲，加洛害臊卻又無法移開目光，眼前的畫面太過煽情，而對方盯著手指又望了他一眼後，便拉開他抓著衣物壓抑呻吟的那隻手，指尖勾住加洛的下唇，把剛才插入後穴的手指伸入他的口中。<br/>沾著黏液的指腹夾著他的舌尖，加洛捲起自己的舌頭，口中來不及吞下的唾液從嘴角滑落，他感覺到里歐硬挺的性器已經在穴口徘徊，他丟下最後一絲理智，咬住對方的手指指根，趁著里歐反射性的收手後開口。<br/>「幹我。」加洛慫恿著他的omega，「我是你的了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>超載的快感讓全身的每一處都在顫抖，無法克制的慾望燒灼著自己的理智，一點一點把自己推上愉悅的巔峰，加洛只能隨者里歐沒有間斷的抽插呻吟和喘息，全身的肌肉因為陣陣歡愉而繃緊，背部拱起漂亮的弧線，後穴在快感下絞緊對方的性器，像是在挽留著那令他失控的肉體一般。<br/>他收緊攀在對方身上的手指，無法抑制自己斷斷續續地抽噎，脹大的陰莖戳刺他的穴肉，頂在他的前列腺上刺激讓他全身痙攣，加洛想伸手握住自己已經流出些許白液的陰莖，卻被里歐單手扣在腰間，插在身體裡的性器稍稍退出，在加洛還來不及掙扎前再次頂入，他只能仰起後頸發出吟哦，令人戰慄的快感蔓延到四肢百骸，將他所剩無幾的壓抑徹底斬斷。<br/>吸進身體裡的每一口空氣都甜美的讓人陶醉，短暫的乾性高潮帶來了使眼前一片白茫的頂點，卻沒辦法滿足alpha最深沉的慾望，他貪婪地跟著里歐挺腰的節奏扭著腰，任由對方壓在腰上的手指留下掐痕，他已經沒有餘力在意那些，只想讓堆疊的狂喜在體內完全釋放。<br/>然而一次又一次沒有射精的疼痛感讓加洛幾近瘋狂，步步逼近崩潰的邊緣，但里歐依舊持續將陰莖挺入他的體內，他只能求饒般說著放過我，太多了，示弱的言詞卻沒讓他的omega停止動作，反而被對方一個翻身壓在身下，繼續那狂風暴雨般的交合。<br/>前列腺刺激的過量快感讓他失神，加洛聽著充斥在房內的肉體撞擊時的拍打聲，從兩人交接處傳來的水聲，慾望在大腦叫囂著，還不夠，遠遠不夠，他需要更多，再更多，他攬住里歐的脖子索吻，唇舌交纏時蜂擁的情感使加洛無法控制地絞緊吞吐著陰莖的後穴，換來的便是對方的低吟和更加用力地插入，而他也只能帶著哭腔哀求著。<br/>腦中的思緒早已融化成一攤春水，加洛只能順從本能難耐地磨蹭著里歐，乞求對方給他更多的歡愉──現在唯一能讓他饜足的，就只有里歐了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>